


You had me at the eggs

by Sapphy



Category: Secret Six
Genre: Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Eggs, Fade to Black, First Time, Floyd is a hard man to seduce, Good thing Thomas has only a passing relationship with clothes, I give it a week before Jeanie's got Thomas curled up in her lap to be petted like a kitten, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Probably less, Roughhousing, Seduction, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The subtle approach doesn't seem to be working, so Thomas decides to try something a little more direct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me at the eggs

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed?" over on tumblr. I was given free choice of pairings, and Thomas seemed like someone who'd go around climing into other people's beds naked.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed? Or did you just forget which room is yours?” Floyd asks, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Thomas’ face. Not that he wants to look lower, not at all, it’s just that, well, Jeanie’s made one or two comments about Tomcat’s anatomy. Can’t blame a guy for wanting to scope out the competition.

Thomas laughs that low rough laugh that sounds more like a purr. “Subtle didn’t seem to be working. Thought I’d try something even you couldn’t ignore.”

“So you decided to strip off and rub yourself all over my sheets?” He should probably be more angry than this. He should definitely be more shocked. Too much time around Jeanie, that’s the trouble. There’s no pervertions on earth left that’ll shock him after hearing some of the stuff she suggests when they’re in bed.

“Sounds sordid when you say it like that,” Thomas says, stretching out luxiously, and Floyd’s marksman’s eye can’t not track the movement, which Thomas damn well knows. He gets an eyeful of defined abs and a stomach even Floyd is prepared to admit is pretty damn close to the platonic ideal of manhood, but he manages not to look at Thomas’ cock. It's a close thing.

“It is fucking sordid. Now get the hell out of my bed before things get nasty.” He doesn’t want to bring weapons into this, but he will if he has to.

“I would have thought you knew me better than that by now, Floyd. If I didn’t want nasty I’d have picked someone else’s bed.”

“If you _really_ wanted nasty, you’d be in ‘Doll’s bed.”

“I don’t think I’m flexible enough for the stuff he gets up too. I’m definitely not kinky enough. Besides, I’ve already picked my target.” He eyes narrow as he watches Floyd, the way they do right before he goes for the kill, and god-damnit that should not be more attractive than his being naked. Not that that’s attractive either. They’re both very unattractive. Very. _Goddamn_ that man is ripped.

“I don’t wanna know how you know what ‘Doll does in his spare time,” Floyd says, probably more sharply than strictly necessary. “Now you gonna get out of this bed, or am I gonna have to make you?”

“Oh make me,definitely,” and there’s that low purring tone he’s only ever heard him use when he’s picking up strangers in bars. It does confusing and not entirely welcome things to Floyd’s cock.

“You asked for it,” he says, because he’s not sure touching naked Thomas is a good idea, but he can’t back out now. He graps Thomas’ ankle, the safest bit of him within reach, and attempts to drag him bodily off the bed.

Thomas arches his back and twists in a way that doesn’t look entirely human, wrapping one leg around Floyd’s neck and pinning his hand with the other, dragging him down so that his face pressing is into the matress, making it hard to breath.

Floyd gropes wildly with his free hand, looking for a weapon, or a handhold, or some bit of Thomas tender enough to cause real pain, but all he ends up with his a handful of Thomas’ leg hair.

Thomas hisses, angry and feline, and grabs Floyd by the back of his shirt, hauling him up the bed to deposit him face down in the pillows. Before he can move, Floyd finds himself pinned down by the weight of Thomas sitting on his back, straddling him with one hand gripping Floyd’s wrists together.

It’s a simple hold, and one Floyd could break without thinking about it normally, but right now he’s having trouble remembering why he wants too. He can feel the shape of Thomas’ balls, resting at the small of Floyd’s back, and he doesn’t know how to process that information except by going very still in the hope that it’ll go away and the world will turn back into one he understands.

“You’re not exactly being helpful,” Thomas complains. “There was no need to attack him. If you didn’t want to fuck me, just say so. there’s no need to be melodramaitc about it.”

“What?! Why… why’d I want to fuck you?!”

“Because I look like this?” Thomas asks, unashamed. “Because you stare at my ass when you think I won’t notice? Because when Scandal boughts up all popsicles you took one look at me and dragged Jeanette away for a quick fuck?”

Shit, he’d hoped no one noticed that. (No one except Jeanie, who’d kept up a steady commentary on how good Thomas would be with his mouth the whole time she was riding him. It’s possible she’d been trying to tell him something.)

“Alright, say I do want to fuck you? So what? I’m with Jeanie, and I might be a bastard, but I’m not that kind of bastard.”

“Jeanie doesn’t mind, I asked her.”

“You asked my woman if you could fuck me, before you asked me?!”

“Actually I asked if you could fuck me, but I’m open to suggestions,” Thomas says with a shrug. “And of course I asked her. Like you said, not that kind of bastard.”

“And do I get any say in all this?!”

Thomas lies down, stretching his body out along the line of Floyd's, his chest pressed against Floyd’s back and his hard cock (because Pussycat is a goddamn pervert who gets of on Floyd fighting him) nudging against Floyd’s ass in a way he’s really not ready to think about.

“Course you do. But seems only right you know what it is you’re turning down.”

“Yeah?” Floyd asks, and he’s fucking proud that the words only come out a little bit breathless.

“I was going to let you fuck me,” Thomas says, rubbing his face affectionately against Floyd’s shoulderblades. “But now I’ve got you here, I think I wanna be inside you. I want to suck your cock till you come, and then while you’re nice and relaxed I’m gonna finger you open, make you feel how good it’s gonna be when I fuck you, get you desperate for it. And when you’re hard again, I’m going to fuck you till I come, till you’re all marked up as mine, with my scent all over you, and then, I’m going to lick my come back out of you while you come so hard you black out.”

“I thought you said you weren’t kinky,” Floyd choked out. He’d let Jeanie finger him, had been amazed by how much he liked it. He’d been practically incohered by the end, and talented as Jeanie is at everything in the bedroom, he just knows Thomas’ fingers will be even better, thick and caloused and clever.

“Well I thought we’d start out vanilla. We can work our way up to kinky once you’ve got over your ridiculous denial and admitted how much you want me. Jeanette had some very interesting ideas for the three of us to try out.”

He’s going to give in, there’s no way he was ever not going to give it, not when Thomas is naked and gorgeous and hard and him and Jeanie have been plotting this.

“At least buy me dinner first.”

“I’ll make you eggs after,” Thomas promised. “With bacon and cheese.”

Oh what the hell. There’s no point objecting, not when they both know he gave in five minutes ago.

“You had me at the eggs.”

“Pretty sure I had you at me naked in your bed,” Thomas says, laughing his purring growling laugh and grinding lazily against Floyd’s ass. “But eggs works too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing these two, so any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Prompts are still open, and I'll write any fandom I know well enough. Why not drop by?
> 
> http://sapphywatchesyousleep.tumblr.com/post/129091504212/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you


End file.
